


eggplant emoji

by beloniika



Series: multifandom social media AU [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Social Media, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: Sangyeon receives an eggplant emoji from an unknown number.





	eggplant emoji

**Author's Note:**

> Second attempt at a chat fic that's supposed to be loosely into the same slice of life/college AU as my [previous Stray Kids drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201928). I'll organize them better when and if i have more content...
> 
> Once again,english convos are in italics.
> 
> NICKNAMES:  
> Sangyeon: snowman, entei  
> Longguo: blank  
> Eric: geodude  
> Kevin: home alone,kim sam  
> Jacob: sam kim

**_[Text from Unknown #]_ **

_3:34PM_      


* * *

 

 

**_[Private chat: Sangyeon & Longguo]_ **

 

 **snowman:** so i just received an eggplant from an unknown number

 **blank:** wat.

 **snowman:** what is that even supposed to mean

 **blank:** what makes you think i know what youths these days use to communicate

 **snowman:** ...i’ll ask someone else

 **blank:** good idea

 

\---

 

**_[Private chat: Sangyeon & Eric]_ **

 

 **entei:** hey eric, do you happen to know if sending an eggplant icon has a special meaning?

 **geodude:** OMG WHO SENT THAT

 **geodude:** also they’re called emoji,hyung,get with the times

 **entei:** idk who sent it or what they meant with that

 **entei:** shut up

 **geodude:** O M G

 **entei:** what?

 **geodude:** wait are you serious?

 **geodude:** you really don’t know what the eggplant stands for?

 **entei:** would i ask you if i did?

 **geodude:** fair

 **geodude:** hyung, idk how to tell you but...they want that d

 **entei:**...did the sentence get cut off?

**geodude:**

****

_ <geodude> is offline _

**entei:** rude

 

\---

 

**_[Private chat: Sangyeon & Kevin]_ **

 

 **snowman:** please don’t laugh, i need an answer

 **home alone:** shoot

 **snowman:** someone just sent me an eggplant emoji and idk what it means??

 **home alone:** OH MY GOSH

 **snowman:** NOT YOU TOO

 

\---

 

**_[Private chat: Kevin & Jacob]_ **

 

 **kim sam:** _you really did it_   

 **sam kim:** _did what?_

 **kim sam:** _you let eric talk you into messaging sangyeon_

 **sam kim:** _i did not?_

 **sam kim:** _oh no_

 **sam kim:** _please tell me you’re joking and that he didn’t text sangyeon in my place_

 **sam kim:** _i don’t even have his number_

**kim sam:**

****

**sam kim:** _wait_

 **sam kim:** _that must’ve been when he took my phone directly from my pocket and started tapping on it_

 **sam kim:** _i noticed he wiped the recently opened apps but i didn’t even think of checking my messages tbh_

**kim sam:**

****

**sam kim:** _really! ｡ﾟﾟ(」｡≧□≦)」_

 **kim sam:** _well he played you a nice one lemme tell ya_

 **sam kim:** _he did what now_

 **kim sam:** _you should probably check your messages_

 **sam kim:** _i’m lowkey freaking out ngl_

 **sam kim:** _i dread to see what eric wrote_

 **kim sam:**  

**sam kim:** _alright…_

 

\---

 

**_[Private chat: Sangyeon & Kevin]_ **

 

 **snowman:** helloooo kevin?

 **home alone:** sorry i’m here

 **home alone:** do you know who sent that?!

 **snowman:** unknown number

 **snowman:** at this point knowing if this damned vegetable means anything is more important than finding out whether i’m the right or wrong recipient tbh

 **snowman:** i already asked two other people but they’ve been useless

 **home alone:** did you text back?

 **snowman:** not yet

 **snowman:** SO

 **snowman:** what does the eggplant stand for?

 **home alone:** well,you see,when two people like each other…

 **snowman:** i’m way past the age for the birds and the bees talk,c’mon

 **home alone:** K then

 **home alone:** in this day and age some people send eggplants as innuendos for a certain body part

 **home alone:** if you catch my drift

 **snowman:** WHAT

 **home alone:** in your defence it’s an american or more generally western meme, so you’re excused for not knowing about it

 

 **home alone:**  ...hyung?

 

\---

 

**_[Private chat: Sangyeon & Longguo]_ **

 

 **snowman:** IT’S SLANG FOR PENIS

 **blank:** what is a what

 **snowman:** THE EGGPLANT

 **blank:** WHAT

 **snowman:** what am i supposed to do now

 **blank:** you still haven’t replied to them,have you?

 **snowman:** of course not

 **snowman:** especially not after finding out what it means

 **blank:** what are you gonna do then?

 **blank:** block them?

 

\---

 

**_[Private chat: Jacob & Kevin]_ **

**sam kim:** _an eggplant?_

 **kim sam:** _...do you know what it means?_

 **sam kim:** _it’s a vegetable…?_

 **kim sam:** _oh boi_

 **kim sam:** _you were raised in the west,c’mon_

 **sam kim:** _you’re the meme master of the two,last time i checked_

 **kim sam:** _and i’m proud of that_

 **sam kim:** _good for you_

 **kim sam:** _i think you should explain sangyeon what happened_

 **kim sam:** _he didnt know what it meant either so he asked me_

 **kim sam:** _and im p sure he’s currently freaking out on someone else’s chat_

 **sam kim:** _i CAN’T text him!_

 **kim sam:** _you have his number now_

 **sam kim:** _that’s beside the point_

 **sam kim:** _he wouldn’t believe me if i told him “lol sorry, that was my friend”_

 **kim sam:** _don’t make me recycle gifs_

 **sam kim:** _okay,okay,i get it_

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_[Text from Unknown #]_ **

_4:16PM_   Hello, this is Jacob from the guitar shop next to the café you work at. I’m sorry that sounded stalkerish, but i wanted to apologize for the eggplant you received earlier and explain that it was a friend of mine who sent it in a botched attempt at playing Cupid. Sorry for the inconvenience.

 

* * *

 

**_[Private chat: Jacob & Kevin]_ **

 

 **sam kim:** _in case you don’t believe me that i texted sangyeon,here’s a screenshot_

 **sam kim:** [screenshot.jpg]

 **kim sam:** “sorry for the inconvenience”

 **kim sam:** _gosh,you sound so detached and professional_

 **kim sam:** _he didn’t just notify you of a defective instrument,man_

 **sam kim:** _:/_

_ >>kim sam is typing... _

**sam kim:** _i know what you’re writing_

 **sam kim:** _don’t start,you perv_

 **sam kim:** _also,i think he blocked me_

 **kim sam:** _sigh_

 **kim sam:** _leave it to me_

 

\---

 

**_[Private chat: Sangyeon & Kevin]_ **

 

 **home alone:** hyung, u there?

 **home alone:** i’m pretty sure i know what happened

 **home alone:** about the eggplant

 **snowman:** do i really want to know?

 **home alone:** yes so buckle up

 **home alone:** i’m friends with jacob, the guy from the guitar place next door

 **home alone:** i know you like him ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **home alone:** so you’ll be happy to know it’s requited

 **home alone:** but our friend eric fancies himself a matchmaker

 **home alone:** so he stole jacob’s phone to send you wjat turned out to be an eggplant

 **home alone:** jacob is just as flustered as you are about the situation,so if you could unblock his number and talk to him it would be greatly appreciated

 **snowman:** …

 **snowman:** okay

 **snowman:** wait, eric you said??

 **home alone:** yes,why?

 

\---

 

**_[Private chat: Sangyeon & Eric]_ **

**entei:** I SHOULD’VE KNOWN YOU WERE BEHIND THE EGGPLANT THINGY

 **geodude:** gotta blast  Ɛ== ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Some context:  
> -Sangyeon and Jacob have seen each other in class but never interacted  
> -Sangyeon and Kevin work at the same café but seldom have the same shift, so they didn’t realize they both knew Eric  
> -Eric was assigned to Kevin for orienteering, and later introduced to Jacob for being all three english speakers  
> -Sangyeon is Eric’s TA or tutor (i haven't decided yet...)


End file.
